In den Händen von Ronin
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Inuyasha befindet sich mit Miroku auf einer Mission. Während Kagome auf seine Rückkehr wartet, bringt sie sein Kind zur Welt. Tage darauf geht sie auf Kräutersuche und gerät dabei in die Gewalt von Banditen. Wird jemand zu ihrer Rettung eilen oder ist sie hoffnungslos verloren. Kleiner OS Kagome & Inuyasha


In den Händen von Ronin

Etsuko - Kind der Freude Itachi - Wiesel

Am Horizont ging die Sonne unter und Inuyasha betrachtete das Schauspiel von einem Hügel aus. Er stand hier nicht deswegen, sondern hielt Umschau nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz und fand ihn gleich darauf. Deswegen eilte er zu seinem Begleiter zurück und führte ihn dann dorthin. Im Anschluss erlegte er Wild, während Miroku Holz sammelte. Dann brieten sie ihr Essen, speisten und legten sich zeitig zur Ruhe.  
Der Hanyou schlief jedoch nicht, er setzte sich nur mit geschlossenen Augen nieder und lauschte mit seinen guten Sinnen, um die Geräusche der Gegend herauszufiltern. Jede, noch so kleine Veränderung würde er bemerken und notfalls seinen Freund beschützen können.  
Mit der Zeit wurde er selbst ein wenig schläfrig und um sich abzulenken, dachte er an die zurückliegenden Ereignisse. Vor einigen Wochen war ein Gast im Dorf, der bei seiner Abreise einen wertvollen Gegenstand entwendete. Der Verlust wurde spät bemerkt, sodass der Dieb schon einen großen Vorsprung besaß. Da sie nicht wussten, wohin sich der angebliche Händler wandte, verlor Miroku wertvolle Zeit. Er bat dann Inuyasha um Hilfe und so begaben sie sich auf die Suche. Ihre Reise führte sie weit nach Süden, bis sie den Dieb endlich stellen konnten. Da es sich um eine größere Bande handelte, kam es zum Kampf, wobei der Hoshi verletzt wurde.  
Der Fürst der Gegend, froh, weil den Banditen endlich das Handwerk gelegt wurde, beherbergte Miroku und den Hanyou als seine Gäste, ließ durch seinen Heiler die schwere Wunde des Hoshis versorgen und schickte sogar einen Boten nach Musashi, weil sich die Rückkehr der beiden verzögerte.  
Der Soldat brachte alsbald von dort frohe Kunde mit. Kagome kam eher nieder, als sie glaubte, und schenkte einem gesunden Mädchen das Leben. Nach dieser Nachricht hielt es Inuyasha nicht länger bei dem Fürsten aus und drängelte jeden Tag wegen ihrer Abreise.  
Am Ende gab Miroku nach und begleitete den Freund, obwohl er noch nicht vollständig wieder hergestellt war. An diesem Abend nun erreichte der in Lila gekleidete seine Grenzen und brach mitten auf dem Weg erschöpft zusammen, sodass der Hanyou nach einem Rastplatz suchte. Während er jetzt nachdachte, kam er zum Schluss, wohl oder übel musste er dem Freund mindestens einen Tag Ruhe gönnen. Zum Glück wusste er nicht, was sich am kommenden Tag bei Musashi ereignete.

Kagome stand zeitig auf, stillte ihr Kind und strich ihr dann lächelnd durch das grauschwarze Haar. Ihre Tochter, inzwischen zwei Wochen alt, schlummerte bald wieder ein. Sorgsam bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, legte sie die Kleine in einen Tragekorb, nahm ihr Messer, ebenso den Bogen und genügend Pfeile. Danach verließ sie die Hütte und strebte dem nahe gelegenen Wald zu. Trotz ihrer Vermählung mit Inuyasha und dem Kind suchten die Bewohner sie oft auf, weil ihre Heilkünste benötigt wurden. Da der Vorrat an Kräutern zur Neige ging und es immer herbstlicher wurde, sich also bald die kältere und stürmische Jahreszeit näherte, musste sie dringend Heilpflanzen suchen gehen.  
Sie hatte vor den ganzen Tag zu nutzen und nahm deshalb ihre Tochter mit. Immerhin war sie noch klein und benötigte öfters Nahrung.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen brach sie auf, verließ das Dorf und wanderte nach Süden, vorbei an Reisfelder, den Bergen zu. Bald zweigte ein kleiner Pfad vom Hauptweg ab, den sie nahm. Begegneten ihr in der ersten Zeit noch Menschen, so wurde es jetzt immer einsamer. Nicht lange danach war sie völlig allein. Sobald sie die ersten Bäume erreichte, sah sie sich um und hielt Ausschau nach Kräutern. Dennoch dauerte es eine Weile und sie musste noch zahlreiche Schritte setzen, bis sie fündig wurde.  
Sorgfältig pflückte sie das Kraut, legte es in das dafür vorgesehene Gefäß und wandte sich weiter. Mehrere Pflanzen hatte sie schon gefunden, als ihr Kind sich rührte. Das Baby schrie nach Nahrung. Daher suchte sich Kagome einen windgeschützten, schattigen Platz in der Nähe von Wasser aus und ließ sich im weichen Moos nieder. Sie stillte das Mädchen, welches Etsuko hieß, wickelte sie danach neu und trug sie eine Weile, an ihre Schulter gelehnt, umher. Das Baby schlief bald wieder, sodass sie die Kleine in den Korb legte.

Am Bach schöpfte sie für sich Wasser, wusch die Kräuter und legte sie, auf einen Felsen, in die Sonne. Später wollte sie diese wieder einsammeln, während sie jetzt die Suche fortsetzte. Vorher schaute sich Kagome um und dachte nach. Oft war sie im vergangenen Jahr hier mit ihrem Gefährten gewesen und sie verband so manche romantische Erinnerung an diese Lichtung. Unter dem Baum, dort wo jetzt ihr Kind ruhte, hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geliebt und Tage später beschlossen sie sich zu vermählen.  
Bei den Vorbereitungen zu dieser Zeremonie ging ihr Rin zur Hand. Unzählige Blumen pflückten sie damals auf dieser Wiese und der bestimmte Tag war für sie der Schönste in ihrem Leben. Nur eines bedauerte sie, ihre Familie konnte nicht dabei sein.  
Kagome seufzte, verdrängte die Wehmut, trat zu ihrer Tochter und hob den Korb auf. Obwohl sie gern hier geblieben wäre, durfte sie ihre Arbeit nicht vernachlässigen. Daher wandte sie sich ab, ging tiefer in den Wald, folgte jedoch dem Lauf des Baches in Richtung der Quelle. Am Zielort würde sie weitere Pflanzen finden.

Es wurde bereits Mittag und sie rastete erneut, als plötzlich die natürlichen Geräusche des Waldes verstummten. Manchmal war es keine Seltenheit, besonders an heißen Tagen, schwiegen die Tiere, welche sonst Laute von sich gaben. Diesmal fühlte es sich anders an. Da die Heilerin keinen Dämon spürte, lauschte sie eine Weile. Nichts passierte in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, sodass sich Kagome auf die nächste Pflanze, ein sehr seltenes Heilkraut konzentrierte. Dummerweise verlor sie dabei ihre Umgebung aus den Augen, denn sie widmete sich ausgiebig dem Gewächs. Um es effektiv nutzen zu können, musste sie sehr sorgfältig mit den Blüten und Stängel umgehen. Zum Schluss grub sie noch mit ihrem Messer die Wurzel aus.

Die Männer, die in diesem Moment zwischen den Bäumen hervorkamen, verursachten kaum Geräusche. Der Erste, trotz seiner jungen Jahren, schon der Anführer der kleinen Bande, trat aus dem Schatten ins Licht und sah sich um. Sofort bemerkte er die einsame Wanderin, winkte seinen Kumpanen zu, damit diese stehen blieben. Die restlichen Vier gehorchten sofort. Dann fragte der Unteranführer seinen Boss: "Itachi."  
"Sie dich um, ob sie alleine ist!", befahl der Angesprochene und der Zweite kam dem sofort nach, während er selbst die junge Frau betrachtete. Eine Heilerin vermutete er, da sie mit Kräutern umging. Zwar verstand er ein wenig von Heilkunde, doch seinem verletzten Kumpan konnte er nicht helfen. Deshalb kam ihm die Fremde gerade recht.  
Da sie Ronin, Samurai ohne Herren waren, sich als Diebe durch das Leben schlugen und Überfälle begingen, würde die Schwarzhaarige ihnen vermutlich nicht freiwillig helfen. Ihr Aussehen trug ebenso wenig dazu bei, vertrauenswürdig auszusehen. Außerdem suchte der hiesige Fürst sie und hatte ein Kopfgeld auf ihn und seine Bande ausgesetzt. Bestimmt kannte jeder in der Gegend ihre Beschreibung.  
"Dann eben mit Gewalt", murmelte er entschlossen und entdeckte im nächsten Moment das Kind. Da die Frau einige Schritte davon entfernt war, gab er durch einen Wink, einem seiner Männer, dem das linke Auge fehlte, den Befehl sich des Babys zu bemächtigen. Fast lautlos schaffte es der ehemalige Soldat bis dorthin. Erst beim Korb trat er auf einen Zweig, der zerbrach und dadurch wurde Kagome aufmerksam.

Die Heilerin fuhr herum, erschrak, weil sie sich drei Männern gegenübersah. Ein vierter lag am Boden, vermutlich verwundet. Sie wollte zu ihren Waffen eilen, musste feststellen, dass ein weiterer Mann jetzt neben ihr auftauchte und mit einem Grinsen auf ihren Bogen trat, der im Gras lag.  
"Bist du eine Miko?", wurde sie gefragt.  
"So etwas Ähnliches. Heilerin", gab sie zur Antwort, da sie sich, seit ihrer Heirat, nicht mehr Miko nennen durfte. Das war nur Jungfrauen vorbehalten.  
"Lasst Etsuko in Ruhe", flehte sie im Anschluss, weil sie die Angst um ihr Kind packte.

Der Anführer zog sein Schwert, hielt es Kagome entgegen und befahl: "Kümmere dich um meinen Untergebenen Heilerin, wenn dir dein Leben oder das deines Kindes etwas bedeutet!"  
Die junge Mutter warf dem Ronin einen kalten Blick zu und dann ging sie hinüber, kniete sich neben dem Verletzten nieder und sah sich die Wunde an.  
"Kannst du ihm helfen?", fragte einer der jüngeren Männer, der wesentlich freundlicher zu sein schien.  
Sie nickte und forderte: "Ich brauche frisches Wasser, ein sauberes Tuch und später Verbandszeug."  
Der Mann holte sich die Zustimmung seines Vorgesetzten und verschwand danach. Sobald er mit dem Wasser zurückkam, fing Kagome an, die Wunde auszuwaschen. Wie sie später feststellte, war sie nicht sehr tief, sondern hatte nur heftig geblutet, was auch den schwächlichen Zustand des Mannes erklärte. Zum Glück hatte sie passende Heilkräuter zur Hand, machte daraus eine Paste, die sie dann auf die Verletzung strich, bevor sie diese verband.

"Er wird Ruhe brauchen. Wenn die Wunde sauber gehalten wird, sie sich nicht entzündet, wird es bald heilen. Mit entsprechender Nahrung und reichlich Wasser gleicht er den Blutverlust aus und kommt bald wieder zu Kräften."  
"Jetzt wo das erledigt ist, kommen wir zum angenehmen Teil", bestimmte Itachi und erhob sich. "Komm her Heilerin", rief er Kagome zu, welche ein paar Schritte zurückging und sich nach einem Fluchtweg umsah. Dennoch sträubte sich alles in ihr, zu fliehen. Ihr Kind wollte sie nicht in den Händen dieser Männer zurücklassen.  
Der Anführer der Ronin brauchte nur wenig Zeit, da war er bei ihr, packte sie und warf sie zu Boden. Selbst jetzt rutschte die Schwarzhaarige rückwärts, denn sie hatte einen starken Ast entdeckt, den sie nun erreichen wollte.  
Tatsächlich bekam sie ihn zu fassen. Kurz war der Bandit abgelenkt, was sie nutzte, sich erhob und dann ging sie mit dem Knüppel auf Itachi los. Der erste Schlag saß und sie traf seinen Arm. Beim Zweiten war er gewarnt und konnte ihn abblocken. Dann wurde ihr der Ast entrissen.  
Grimmig rief der Anführer einen anderen Mann herbei: "Halte sie für mich fest!"

Eine noch nie da gewesene Angst verspürend, den Tränen nah, hätte sie am liebsten Inuyashas Namen laut hinausgeschrien. Stattdessen flüsterte sie ihn nur, kaum hörbar und im nächsten Augenblick, wandte sie sich um. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihre Tochter vorerst aufzugeben, doch auf keinen Fall wollte sie von den schmutzigen Männern geschändet werden. Sie wollte Hilfe holen, zurückkommen und sich rächen.  
Leider stieß sie mit einem Banditen zusammen, kreischte vor Schreck auf und wehrte sich mit ihren Händen, bekam dabei das Wakizashi zu fassen, riss es ihm aus dem Gürtel und verletzte den Fremden am Oberarm, indem sie ihm einen tiefen Schnitt zufügte. Der Mann brüllte vor Schmerzen.  
Sein Anführer rief: "Das wirst du büßen", und eilte zu Kagome.

Etliche Shaku entfernt liefen der Hanyou und Miroku gemütlich den Weg entlang. Obwohl Inuyasha innerlich unruhig war, er am liebsten allein in das Dorf geeilt wäre, bemühte er sich das langsamere Tempo seines Freundes beizubehalten. Mehrmals setzte er zum Sprechen an, wollte ihn bitten schon vorgehen zu dürfen, doch immer wenn er in Mirokus Antlitz blickte, sah, wie sich dieser seinetwegen abmühte, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen und schwieg. Immerhin war der Lila gekleidete ihm heute Morgen entgegen gekommen und schlug selbst vor nicht den Tag zu vertrödeln.  
"Da vorn am Bach können wir eine Pause einlegen", schlug Inuyasha vor, entgegen seinen eigenen Wünschen.  
Dankbar warf der Mönch ihm einen Blick zu und versuchte seine Schritte schneller zu setzen. Stattdessen blieb er wieder stehen, nicht weil er entkräftet war, sondern weil ihm etwas auffiel. Er beobachtete etwas in der Ferne. Ein paar Vögel erhoben sich aus den Wipfeln und flogen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Miroku fand es merkwürdig, wollte den Umstand schon ansprechen, als Inuyasha einen gequälten Ausruf vernahm.  
"Kagome", interpretierte er die Stimme und diesmal rannte er los. Wenn seine Gemahlin in Gefahr war, gab es für ihn kein halten mehr. Außerdem bekam er mit, wie sein Freund sich zusammenriss und ihm folgte. Kurz vor der Lichtung, auf dem von ihm geplanten Rastplatz, erklang ein weiterer Schrei, diesmal wütend ausgestoßen.

Dann hatte der Hanyou sein Ziel erreicht, analysierte kurz die Umgebung. Die prekäre Lage für seine Gefährtin erkennend und handeln, war eins bei ihm.  
"Rühr sie nicht an"; schrie Inuyasha und sprang über das Gebüsch, landete vor dem ehemaligen Samurai. Er zog sein Schwert, welches sich sofort verbreiterte.  
"Du machst mir keine Angst", konterte Itachi mutig und zog ebenfalls seine Waffe. Allerdings sprang er seitlich, packte die junge Mutter und hielt ihr die Schneide an den Hals.  
"Das werden wir noch sehen", gab der Silberweißhaarige zurück und dachte angestrengt nach. Immerhin handelte es sich hierbei um Menschen. Bei Dämonen hatte er weniger Skrupel. Außerdem musste er auf Kagome Rücksicht nehmen und sie erst einmal aus den schmutzigen Händen dieses ungewaschenen Ronin befreien.

Seine Gefährtin verstand die Zwangslage des Hanyou und ergriff die Initiative, denn sie sah, Itachis Schwert war nur einseitig geschliffen und er hielt es verkehrt herum. Außerdem war sie selbst noch bewaffnet, was der Bandit wohl nicht bedachte. Daher vollführte sie mit dem Wakizashi eine Bewegung, traf das Bein des Mannes und hatte Erfolg. Der Anführer der Ronin ließ sie los, blieb jedoch still. Im nächsten Moment drehte er sich ihr zu und ließ Inuyasha aus den Augen. Kagome tat das Einzige, was sie im Moment für richtig hielt. Als sie angegriffen wurde, verteidigte sie sich, stach zu und verletzte den Mann, eher zufällig, tödlich.

Währenddessen widmete sich Inuyasha dem Nächsten, der auf ihn zugesprungen kam. Er benutzte sein Schwert nicht, sondern schlug den Ronin mit seiner Faust nieder.  
"Keh", murmelte er und eilte zu seiner Gefährtin, die starr auf der Lichtung stand. Vorsichtig entwand er ihr das blutige Kurzschwert, warf es ins Gebüsch.  
"Geht es dir gut?", wollte der Hanyou danach wissen und hätte sie am liebsten gerügt. Was fiel der den ein, so alleine in der Wildnis herumzustrolchen. Allerdings entfachte ihr Zustand seine Bedenken und er sorgte sich.  
Kagome, immer noch erschrocken über ihre Tat, schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sank sie in die Arme ihres Gefährten und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ärgerlich auf die Samurai, strich er der Schwarzhaarigen sanft über den Rücken, hielt sie fest und schenkte ihr Geborgenheit.  
"Es ist vorbei. Sie tun dir nie wieder weh", versprach er grimmig.

Einer der anderen beiden Ronin, der mit nur einem Auge, schnappte sich den Korb mit dem Kind und wollte heimlich verschwinden. Miroku, der inzwischen eingetroffen war, sah es, stellte sich ihm entgegen und holte mit seinem Stab aus. Er traf den Mann am Kopf, der zu Boden ging. Der Mönch konnte, aufgrund der Anstrengung, einen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken und sank auf die Knie. Dennoch warf er einen Blick auf den Banditen, der sich nicht rührte. Danach sah er nach seiner Wunde, die glücklicherweise nicht aufgegangen war. Vermutlich war der Heilungsprozess inzwischen weit genug fortgeschritten.  
Froh, weil seine Aktion nicht umsonst war, sah er nach dem Mädchen. Etsuko hatte die Augen geöffnet, gluckste leise, als ob sie Spaß an dem ganzen Trubel hatte.  
"Wenigstens geht es dir gut", sagte er leise zu ihr. Miroku hob seinen Kopf, ließ seine Augen schweifen, ob seine Hilfe noch benötigt wurde. Zum Glück nicht, da die Banditen die Flucht ergriffen.

Inuyasha lenkte Kagome ab: "Wo ist unser Kind?", und seine Gefährtin wischte sich die Tränen ab und entdeckte ihre Kleine sicher bei dem Mönch. Zusammen mit Inuyasha kam sie zu dem Korb hin und der Hanyou konnte seine Tochter betrachten. Vorsichtig nahm er sie hoch, als ob sie ein zerbrechliches Ding aus kostbaren Porzellan war. Merkwürdige Gefühle durchströmten ihn und Stolz reckte er sein Kinn vor.  
"Hast du ihr den Namen Etsuko gegeben?", wollte er wissen.  
"Izayoi wäre dir lieber gewesen", erinnerte Kagome den Hanyou an dessen Wunsch. Sie hatten sich vor der Geburt lange darüber unterhalten und sich am Ende für den Namen von Kagomes Großmutter entschieden. 'Oder Kikyou', dachte sie kurz, schob den Gedanken sofort beiseite, denn die Episode hatte ihr Gemahl überwunden.  
Der Silberweißhaarige schlug vor: "Ihre Schwester wird den Namen meiner Mutter bekommen."  
"Einverstanden", stimmte die Heilerin zu und lenkte vom Thema an. "Ich muss noch meine gesammelten Pflanzen vom Bach, dort den Berg hinab, holen", und zeigte in diese Richtung.

"Es wird bald regnen", warnte Miroku und drängte damit zur Eile, da die heranziehenden dunklen Wolken allzu bedrohlich wirkten.  
"Gehen wir nach Hause", schlug daher der Hanyou vor, nahm den Korb mit seinem Kind und wanderte los, ohne darauf zu achten, ob ihm die anderen folgten.  
Kagome seufzte, hatte schon fast den Spruch 'Mach Platz!' auf der Zunge, weil ihr Gemahl sich wieder unsensibel benahm. Bestimmt brauchte Miroku eine Pause.  
Der Mönch erahnte ihr Vorhaben und gab an: "Ich komme zurecht. Immerhin ist es nicht mehr weit. Dann kann ich mich ausruhen. Im Kreis meiner Familie erhole ich mich bestimmt schneller."  
Daher folgten sie Inuyasha, der am Waldrand doch noch auf sie gewartet hatte. Kagome warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und flüsterte, nur für seine Ohren hörbar: "Ich bin so glücklich, jetzt wo wir eine kleine Familie sind."

Ende

Hoffe der kleine OS hat euch gefallen. 


End file.
